More Than Partners
by Foxboy614
Summary: Rallen and Jeena are digging for minerals on Kogoeria. While there, they also discover something else... and it's not a special mineral. Rallen X Jeena. Rated T just to be safe. I OWN NOTHING!


**I do not own Spectrobes. I do not wish to gain any profit from this story. I am merely doing this for fun and amusement.  
I've noticed there weren't many fanfics for Spectrobes, so I'm going to make one, especially since I've recently started playing Origins again.**

On the planet Kogoeria of the Kaio System, Rallen and Jeena were out looking for minerals and fossils. Rallen and Komainu were looking in one area, and while they had gotten lucky, they also found a bunch of these strange pearly-colored cubes. They weren't kyptos, though. Rallen had no idea what they were, or what they could do. Of course, he's not exactly known for his brains. But he's not stupid; he's just slower than Jeena on an intellectual level. Soon, he heard Komainu digging up something.  
"What is it boy? Found any good minerals?" Rallen asked. But he got his answer when Komainu took out another pearly cube and spat it out, then spat some more. Rallen found out that Komainu didn't like the cubes very much.  
"Another one of those things?!" he asked in disbelief. "Jeez! What are these things anyways?" He threw the cube into a pile with about several others. He decided to see if Jeena had any luck finding minerals.

She was digging in another area away from Rallen with her own Spectrobe; Ryza. Since she still had the other half of the Cosmo Link, she had to develop her own team of Spectrobes. Even though they had managed to stop the Krawl, she till needed a team to help combat them in case the Krawl came back.  
"So, how're things going, Ryza?" Jeena asked. The Ryza jumped out with a pink mineral in her mouth, then dropped it, yelping happily. "Good girl!" Jeena said as she scratched under Ryza's chin, making it giggle happily.

"Glad you two are having an easier time." Rallen said from behind the girls. Jeena and Ryza turned to see a jealous Rallen and Komainu. "While you two have been find all sorts of useful minerals, me and Komainu have been finding nothing but these stupid cubes." he said as he presented one of the cubes to them.  
Ryza scratched Rallen's leg, trying to get his attention. Rallen bent down and gave the cube to Ryza, who sniffed it and "bleugh'ed!" at it.  
"See?! Even she won't eat it!" Rallen exclaimed. Jeena took the cube and began to examine it.  
"What is it?" she asked. Rallen just shrugged his shoulders.  
"You got me. Me and Komainu have found dozens of them." he told her.  
"Hmmm… interesting…" Jeena thought aloud. She began to use her special glove to scan it. Perhaps there was some information on it. But no luck; there was no info on it at all. But the properties of it seemed familiar; it's as if she had seen it before somehow. She thought about it for a few seconds.  
"I could almost swear I've seen this and haven't even noticed..." she thought out loud.

"DANG IT!" Rallen yelled as he threw something against a nearby wall. Jeena had to stiffle a laugh and turn to see what made Rallen lose it. She figured it out when she noticed another one of those cubes near the wall. "ANOTHER STUPID CUBE! I swear… if I find ONE MORE of those STUPID cubes… I- I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do!"

As Jeena listened to him ranting, she caught sight of the Prizmod. But at that moment, it clicked in her head; the Prizmod. Wanting to test her theory, she ran over to Rallen and grabbed his arm.  
"J-Jeena?! What the heck? What are you doing?!" Rallen asked. Jeena ignored him and scanned the Prizmod. When it was done scanning, she compared it to the cube Rallen had found.

Her hunch was correct.

They were the same.

Rallen had unknowingly found the material used to make a Prizmod!

"Rallen! I-I-I can't believe it!" Jeena shouted excitedly.  
"What is it?" Rallen asked, clueless as to why she was so excited.  
"Those cubes you found… I scanned one, and I noticed something familiar about it. So, I scanned your Prizmod, and my hyothesis was correct; the Prizmod and the cubes both share similar properties!"  
Rallen still didn't get it. "Jeena, you know I'm no genius, so I need you to explain this to me."  
Jeena rolled her eyes with a smile. "It means that, if everything goes well, we can recreate a Prizmod!"

NOW Rallen could understand why she was so excited. With the possibility of being able to make another Prizmod, Jeena could provide Rallen with extra assistance. During their adventures in the Kaio system, Jeena had proven herself to be a capable fighter, and was good with commanding the Spectrobes. With Jeena by his side on the field, the Krawl wouldn't stand a chance against them!

Rallen was practically salivating at the thought. Not only because of the idea of Jeena helping him out in the field, but also getting to spend more time with her. Over the course of their adventures, Rallen and Jeena have been getting real close. Their bond has gotten stronger as the days went by, and soon, the two were starting to have different feelings for each other. But it wasn't just mere friendship; it was something more.

Rallen had started to get distracted by her a bit more recently, and he had found himself thinking about her more and more. From thoughts about merely spending time with her and holding her close, to thoughts of wanting to kiss her breathless. He always mentally kicked himself for the latter thoughts. But he wasn't going to deny he thought it either way. Her cute and long pink hair, her beautiful blue eyes, her pretty and slender body, and her long, smooth, and flawless legs. She was just such a beautiful girl. And on top of that, she was a very smart and intelligent girl, being able to make just about anything. And last, but not last, she was a kind-hearted girl and helped to keep him in line, which also made her a tough girl that wouldn't take crap from anyone.

"So, Jeena." Rallen began. "If we can recreate a Prizmod… that means you could join me out on the field again."  
"I suppose so." Jena admitted.  
"I mean… I saw how you handled the Krawl here on this system. You were amazing! I had no idea you had it in you." Rallen said, making Jeena blush a bit. "Plus, seeing you fight actually turned me on a few times." he added as he too blushed deeply. But Jeena's face became even redder.

While Jeena tried to deny it, she had fallen for her cocky partner. True, he was reckless, his people skills needed work, and he wasn't know for thinking much. But he was also heroic, caring, a good fighter, and his heart was always in the right place. Plus, he was a very handsome guy. His hair was always so bright and soft, his eyes were a beautiful shade of amber, he had a nicely toned body, and his cocky smirk was very cute at times. To her, Rallen looked like someone from a teen girl's dreams. One that she has had a few times before.

"But Rallen, I gotta ask you one thing; why would you want me to join you on the field?" Jeena asked, wanting a reason as to why he'd want her to join him. "You know that will leave you open to my criticisms."  
"I know..." Rallen admitted. "But when I saw how you handled yourself out there in the field, I noticed just how good you can be. You surprised me by showing me a side I never knew you had; one I didn't even THINK you had." he said, expecting a slap or punch from Jeena due to his last comment. But surprisingly… she didn't. "And think about it; I've mainly been the one that fights the Krawl, while you stay on the side-lines helping me out with your knowledge. And if you joined me on the field, where your combat prowess and intelligence could be a big help… the Krawl would never stand a chance against us!"

Jeena was surprised by Rallen. Not only was he willing to let her join him, knowing he'd be open to her criticisms and be FINE with it, but that he was practically hoping she'd be able to help him in battle.  
"Not to mention… you're… you're a much more competent teammate to me than I am to you." Rallen admitted, looking down and a bit upset. "I mean, you're very smart and a skilled fighter. Meanwhile, I'm just good at fighting. Without you, I'd be lost."

Now Jeena was REALLY surprised. He admitted he needed her more than she needed him. Plus, she hadn't seen Rallen humble or belittle himself like this a lot. Normally, she'd be grinning a big, smug grin… but now, for some reason, she couldn't.

"But Rallen… you're the only one that can awake the Spectrobes. I may be able to use them too, but without you, I couldn't battle along side you with the Spectrobes." Jeena told him. "Plus… you may think you only need me, but I need you too."

Rallen perked up a little.  
"You mean that?" Rallen asked. Jeena nodded her head.  
"Yes I do. It's not just you needing me, or me needing you; we each need each other. I may be smart, but I'm not as skilled a fighter as you are. You're better at fighting, but you're not as smart as I am. Together, we balance each other out. But together, we can each help the other. Together, we could be the greatest team in the Nanairo System, and the Kaio System. But neither of us can do it alone." Jeena explained. "Also, there's a reason I haven't left you after all these years together."  
"And that is…?" Rallen asked, wondering what she meant.

"Well… be-because I..." Jeena said nervously, rubbing the back of her head and blushing like mad. She was glad, for once, that Rallen was clueless about certain things. "You see… t-t-the thing is… I sorta… k-kinda..."

Komainu and Ryza weren't having this. Tkomainu had waited too long for them to get together, and Ryza wanted them to get together as well. So Komainu and Ryza were chittering among each other, and when they were done, they each went behind Jeena, who was still stammering. Komainu made noises as if it was doing a countdown, and when it reached three, the two child Spectrobes charged at Jeena, knocking her into Rallen and making them both fall with Jeena on top. Jeena and Rallen blushed like mad and were stammering. Ryza noticed they didn't kiss yet, so she called Komainu to help her. Ryza chittered into Komainu's ear, telling him her plan. Komainu giggled in response and got up on his hind-legs and put his front paws together. Ryza jumped off Komainu's paws, flipped in the air, and landed on Jeena's back, forcing her lips to press onto Rallen's, making both their eyes widen in surprise and their faces flare up.

Both tried to pull away, but for some reason, their bodies wouldn't listen to them. So they had to force themselves away, but they regretted it, wishing they could still be kissing.  
"I-I-I'm so sorry Rallen! I didn't mean to!" Jeena practically screamed. But Rallen was still too stunned to say anything. "I swear, I wouldn't have done that! But I felt Ryza land on me, and it made me kiss you!"

Still no response.

"Well, say something!" Jeena commanded, not wanting him to be mad at her. Rallen finally recovered after a few moments and moved one hand to the back of her head, his fingers getting tangled in her long hair as he brought her in for a proper kiss. Jeena was surprised at his sudden action, but she relaxed and kissed back, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Rallen soon wrapped his other arm around her waist as their lips feel into rhythm, each dancing intimately together.

The two officers were in complete bliss at this point. Komainu, Ryza, the cold, and everything else around them seemed to fade away. To them, the only thing that mattered to them was this moment right now. Jeena sighed in the kiss as Rallen ran his hand through her soft hair. Meanwhile, Rallen was relishing in the sweet taste of her lips. Jeena had her own unique taste with a hint of bubblegum. It was such a sweet and intoxicating taste that left him wanting more.

Their first kiss started off slow, sweet, and gentle; like how one should be. However, things soon started to heat up a bit as Rallen rolled them over so that he was on top now and he started kissing her harder. Jeena reacted by kissing him back just as hard. Rallen decided to spice the kiss up by running his tongue gently along her lower lip. Jeena shuddered at the action, his tongue leaving a burning trail in its wake, but she opened her mouth and Rallen moved his tongue inside, exploring and tasting ever inch of her mouth. Within mere moments, his tongue met hers, sending a warm shock-wave throughout their bodies as Jeena moved her tongue into Rallen's mouth so her tongue could wrestle with Rallen's tongue. Rallen was running his hands up and down the sides of her body, but he made sure to avoid her private parts. He may not be the sharpest guy out there, but he's not completely stupid. Meanwhile, Jeena was rubbing his upper back, shoulders, neck, and occasionally running her fingers through his hair.

Komainu and Ryza averted their eyes with a "bleugh!". But Rallen and Jeena didn't care; they just continued kissing and exploring each other's bodies eith their hands, making sure not to touch any private parts.

Both wish they could've kissed longer, but they needed to breathe. Reluctantly, they pulled away, Rallen gently tugging at her bottom lip between his teeth. Rallen looked down at Jeena softly and lovingly. Jeena returned his loving gaze.  
"So… what were you trying to say a while ago before… this happened?" Rallen asked, still unaware of Jeena's feelings.  
"What I tried to say is that… I love you Rallen." Jeena admitted, feeling a great load being lifted off her shoulders.

To say Rallen was shocked would be an understatement. And to say he was happy? Even more so. He felt like the happiest guy in the entire Kaio System. He wanted to shout with joy to the entire planet and beyond, but knowing that he's on a planet of snow and ice, it'd probably be a bad idea. So Rallen just smiled and kissed her again, much softer this time.  
"I love you too, Jeena." he said softly. Jeena smiled warmly and hugged him tightly.

Neither officers couldn't be any happier than they are right now. Both had finally got their true feelings out there, and their bond was going to become much stronger with each passing day. But in spite of this, there was still one problem they faced…

How to get all the cubes back to the ship.

"Well… I guess we better get those cubes back to the ship." Rallen said, upset that their moment had to come to an end.  
"I guess so." Jeena said, returning his feeling.

Rallen and Jeena went over to the large pile of cubes that Rallen and Komainu had found and gathered up as many as they could in their arms. Komainu and Ryza picked up one each in their mouths, still not liking the icky taste of them. But they didn't get very far before they realized they had another problem; the regular minerals!

"Oh, jeez." Jeena said in an exasperated tone. Rallen set his arm-load of cubes down and scratched his chin. He was thinking of a way to get them all back to the ship. Then it hit him.  
"Wait here. I'll be right back." Jeena wondered what he was going to get.

Jeena waited with the two child Spectrobes, who were now cuddled up next to her, for a few minutes. She started to hear footsteps rapidly approaching her, and could make out a figure in the distance. As the figure got closer, Jeena could now tell it was Rallen. And better still, he had a sled being pulled by a rope and a few crates! Jeena was actually impressed he thought of that himself.

"Here we go. This'll make things much easier." Rallen said as he opened a crate and started putting the cubes inside. Jeena wasted no time in helping him out, loading her crate up with cubes. Even the Spectrobes helped out; they were putting the minerals in a crate, occasionally snacking on one. With their combined efforts, they were loaded up in no time and were ready to head back to the ship.

Komainu and Ryza decided to pull the sled. Rallen and Jeena were concerned at first, given that their Spectrobes were still just babies, but their concerns vanished like feet-prints in a snow storm when they saw the two Spectrobes pulling the sled like it weighed nothing. Rallen and Jeena looked at each other in disbelief, but smiled and couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

As the two were walking behind the sled, Rallen had scooped Jeena off her feet and was now holding her bridal style. Jeena laughed in joy and surprise, not expecting his chivalrous action. Regardless, she kissed his cheek sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"What do you think the others will think when they learn that we'll be dating?" Jeena asked.  
"I don't know." Rallen admitted. "We'll just have to take this one step at a time." Jeena smiled.  
"I like that idea. Simple, yet effective." she commented. Rallen chuckled.  
"Trust me; with us, NOTHING'S simple." he told her.  
"But we are effective." Jeena pointed out. Rallen smiled and kissed her on the neck, making her sigh and giggle as her face glew pink.  
"You got that right." he told her with a smile.

 *** And done! How was I? Did I do good? Or do I still need to improve? Let me know what you thought if you want.  
Also, if you haven't played Spectrobes, I advise you give them a shot. They're simple, easy to get into, the difficulty curve is nice, and the games are just fun.  
Anyways, I'm Foxboy614, and I'll see you guys next time. God bless, and until next time. PEACE OUT!**


End file.
